


Room For Two

by Righ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), M/M, PWP, Season/Series 07, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Daddy, technically a threesome if you count the lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Righ/pseuds/Righ
Summary: Shiro and Keith bang in the Black Lion after three weeks spent apart because Keith is horny af. Bit of Space Daddy kink for kicks. (PWP)





	Room For Two

Black has a large seat, second only to Yellow. The levers are made for long limbs, the bayard hub can only be reached at a stretch, and the width of the chair is a little too wide even for Shiro's hips, but with _two_ Black Paladins taking up space the cockpit is suddenly a world smaller.

"Shiro, Shi — _ah, aah!_ Oh, _fuck, yes_ —!"

Keith's knees straddle either side of Shiro who lounges back in Black's pilotseat with a beautiful view of Keith taking his cock, the smaller Paladin's erection rubbing over his naked abs to smear a mess of precome. Shiro grips onto Keith's hips, their clothes discarded all over the floor and controls, guiding him down in a steady rhythm that gets nails digging into his shoulders for the trouble. His prosthetic can easily reach around to hold those cheeks open for his dick to rut into Keith's lube-soaked hole, a human fist working his lover at the front.

Keith is so beautiful, he has no idea how much. Grasping his way up into Shiro's snowy hair he finds his grip on the shorn locks and uses it as an anchor when he leans forward, panting and wanton, to let Shiro fuck him so hard that the chair shakes.

So good, so _insanely fucking tight_ as a constant reminder Keith has never slept with anyone else, only Shiro.

Keith moans loudly. He loves being fucked by Shiro, drawing it out as long as possible each time so that Shiro's stamina has built up as well, every squeeze and clutch around the thick cock buried in Keith's ass making Shiro hiss and groan in return, sweat sticking him to the seat.

"I love you," Keith insists, the slap of flesh an obscenely loud sound in the confined space, just like his whines. "I love you, Takashi ..."

He gasps as Shiro circles his hips and Keith cries out, bouncing on him even as tears spike his lashes, the pleasure overwhelming. Shivers race through Shiro's veins, warnings of his need to come as his balls start to ache in a way he can't keep ignoring. 

"You're so big, Shiro, so fucking deep inside me, _god_ ... "

" _Keith_."

"Gonna come, I'm — !"

Keith shrieks out his orgasm and gets the pounding of his life as Shiro's patience snaps, holding down narrow hips so he can fuck him harder and fill up those tight walls with come, the whines as Keith writhes over Shiro when he pours into his ass the stuff of pornographic dreams. When the lion comes back into focus Shiro kisses Keith just because he needs to and both of them continue to move on Black's seat in a lazy, overstimulated haze, pawing at chests and ass and a softening cock.

Keith whimpers, sweaty and crying, clutching at Shiro's face as he begs, "Don't stop." 

"You'll be sore, baby."

"Good. I want them all to know it was you who fucked me until I couldn't walk."

Shiro feels dazed by the intensity of Keith's lust, kissing him slowly; Keith licks his way inside and makes it filthy in record time, his busy hips sending Shiro's come dripping down Keith's bare thighs and Shiro's too, slicking the leather seat. It's _dirty_ , this mood of Keith's. He must have been craving it for longer than Shiro noticed since the last time the Black Lion rendezvoused with Atlas. They didn't even make it out of the lion this time, not after Keith yanked Shiro in and proceeded to climb all over him, switching off Black so the comms went dead. There are engineers and pilots in the hangar outside, vague shapes moving around as people do their jobs. Shiro would feel ten times worse if he wasn't completely enthralled under his fiancé fucking their brains out and didn't know Black was soundproof.

Keith manages to stir Shiro's cock back to life, unsurprisingly, purring with triumph as he rides him through his own better judgement; he's getting hard again too, Shiro can feel the weight of it on his abs.

"Fuck me, fuck me on the dash," Keith demands, violet eyes burning with possessive pride when Shiro lifts him up without pulling out and lays him carefully over Black's central controls. Keith's expression goes dreamy as he wraps his arms around Shiro's neck and spreads his legs in invitation, heels hooking high above an ass so that all Keith currently exists for is to take Shiro's eight-inches and yowl about it.

White hair scrubs over Keith's shoulder when Shiro bows his head, the sweat dripping down his temples and the backs of his thighs, lost in a world where nothing exists but Keith and the Black Lion who protects them, nothing able to separate them in this ship where they can let down their defences and fuck as many times as a three-week separation demands.

Keith's grin is wicked when a particularly amorous kiss parts, eyes damp and glimmering like stars. 

"Do you know w-what the cadets have started calling you? _Space Daddy_." Keith brushes back Shiro's hair when he looks up in surprise, falling into a kiss. "You like it, _Daddy_?"

" _Fuck_ , Keith ..."

Shiro takes the only feasible retaliatory action possible and spanks him sharply, Keith's yelp morphing into a moan. They fall into a rhythm of fucking and spanking with Keith unleashing a wave of dirtytalk that gets Shiro somehow harder, pinning Keith's wrists to the console with the prosthetic arm as Shiro rears back to stroke him in an unforgiving fist.

"Sh- _Shiro_! Daddy, _ohh, Daddy, yes_ —!"

"Are you a good boy, Keith?"

The answer is _No_. They're banging like teenagers in semi-public, come and lube dripping from Keith's ass onto the floor; Keith is the parallel _opposite_ of a good boy ... but with his face screwed up and his hands trapped as he dances on Shiro's cock like he would die without it, crying out, he nods.

"Shiro, yes! Yes!"

"Come for Daddy, baby boy, come all over yourself."

Shiro follows Keith's orgasm for the second time with his own, grabbing him by the curve of his ass to hold him up, the scent of sex heavy in the air once Shiro has fucked him full for a second time and collapsed on top, sheathed in an incredibly soft, loose hole that spasms around him to the beat of their hearts. He kisses Keith's tears away in the quiet afterglow, whispering words of devotion ( _I've got you, Keith, it's alright baby, just relax_ ) but they have to move soon. Atlas's captain has already been unofficially MIA for an hour, any longer and Coran's tact will wear off when he comes looking for them.

Keith moans when Shiro lifts them and using his last vestiges of strength to keep his arms and legs wrapped around Shiro like a vice, he nuzzles in close to force him down on the seat. They land with a gasp and a yelp, still connected. Keith hides in Shiro's shoulder, cuddling him fiercely. They are a complete mess of sweat, tears, and four shared orgasms' worth of come that drips down their fronts and runs down Keith's rear, slick where he uses Shiro as a seat, panting hard. 

(Black will need _bleaching_ after this.)

"Just a little longer?"

Shiro nods, replying with a soft kiss that sends Keith into a doze. He pets him from hip to nape with soothing caresses, brushing through tangled locks of hair.

"Forever if you want it, sweetheart."


End file.
